


Holding Back

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A simple spar.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Don't hold back," Clyne said as he raised his sword. 

Lasswell nearly laughed as he took a similar stance. When had he? Not while training, even when it hadn't helped him at all. And not while fighting because he knew what he could do... 

And when hadn't he? So many other times-- Every other time? Could Clyne even begin to imagine the walls of restraint that he'd spent so long constructing? 

Then again, he'd heard Clyne's story and all that it involved. He'd talked to the Vision and learned more. Maybe Clyne knew all too well... 

Lasswell smiled. "I won't."


End file.
